Captured By the Akatsuki
by Amine Dreamer Suki
Summary: Fan made A girl gets captured by the akatsuki and her siblings are gone. What is a girl to do?


This is fan-made. Not creator of naruto what so ever. And so dont complain about it.

Sitting around, I take a deep sigh as i stare at the blue sky in Kohan. Names Suki. Suki Tsuki is what my full name is. Sounds weird but Yami, my older brother adouted me along with another girl named Ami. Funny story how it happened but I have no time to explain it. I walk outside with the bright sun shinning in my face. "Dam sun." I mumble to myself. Walking down the path from my house, I can hear the afternoon birds chirpping with the warm breeze brushing through my hair. Finaly I get to the mail box that looks old and musky and pull the mail out.

"Juck,juck,juck and...Hello? What do we have here?" Starring at a small white piece of paper, I quickly rush back as quickly as my feet can go to the house, slammed the door open and slam it closed. Running into my room, I start wondering if it's from Yami or Ami. I haven't heard from them for a while and sometimes I do worry about them. Closing my door and blinds I start unfolding the piece of paper, hands shaking with worries and curiosity. Finaly I get the piece of paper opened and my eyes widened from the shock of what I've seen. "Come to the forest at midnight. No one else can come." is what it said. Stunned, I fall onto the floor worried if it had to do with Yami and Ami. Starring at the paper I grinned my teeth trying to figured out what to do. My head shoots a sharp glance at the clock. Few mintues until four. I have plenty of time but, should I tell the hokage? Or maybe not and do this on my own? I'm so confused. I fold the paper back up and stick it in my pocket for now. I can worry about it later, I have things to do around the village today.

Time slowly goes by as I do my mainly chores. Clean the ponds, help the little ramen shop with devialries and file stuip boring files at the hostipal. I start walking home thinking about the paper. Shit! I shoot a quick glance at the sky. It must be almost ten or nine. I dont know which but I had no time to think. I needed to prepare myself for what I might meet in the forest. Time starts moving faster as my heart beats a bit more faster. Arrving at home and walking up the path, I noticed a small piece of paper. Grabbing it I cut a bit of my finger. Not paying any attion to it, I rush inside my house. Unfolding the paper and grabbing my weapons and supplies, I notice the piece of paper was a map to go into the deep of the forset.Do they stalk me or something? No time to think that way. Soon it was midnight, walking past the gates I notice the gaurds where on a lunch break. Why the hokage had gaurds was something I didn't need to know. Following the map and dodging tree branches I end up in a dark rocky terrian from the north-east of the gate. Starring at the two pieces of paper I burn in a second in my hands, I hear a cracking sound. "Who's there?! What the hell do you want from me!?" No reply. Another cracking from behind. I turn around weapon in hand, thats when everything turned black.

My eyes flicker from my deep sleep as my head moves side to side. "Where the hell am I?" Finaly I wake up and notice I was in chains, on a old looking damp floor in a very gray room with no lighting in it. My head turns a sharp glance at the door as it slowly opens. And guess who the son of the bitch was? Hidan. He stares at me with a look in his eyes. "Hows your finger?" he asked.

"Hows my finger?!," I yell at him ,"I'll tell you hows my fucken finger if you tell me where the hell am I?!"

"Will you knock it off, I was supose to knock you out if you woke up so give me some respect for Jashin's sake!"

"Nah...You bug so much Hidan. Surpised they had YOU watching me insted of someone else like Itachi."

"How the hell di-" Hidan was cut off short with a deep voice saying ,"Oh. It's awake." The person who appered was none other then Kakuzu. Giving me a dirty look then to Hidan. "I tolded you to knock it out when it woke up. Leader's orders."

"I have a name asshole. God you're an idiot." As I say this, I started to notice the bandge on my finger and the locks on the chains. Kakuzu shoots a sharp glance at me as if he was trying to figure out what I was planning to do.

"What the hell did you call me brat?"

"Read my lips. A-S-S-H-O-L-E." He smirks.

"Theres nothing on your lips."

"Ya maybe its because my lips don't want to say anything to that ugly face of yours. By the way, how come you wear that mask and hat the whole time?" He glares at me and then takes his hat off. "Dont change the subject you brat."

"Oh. You toke your hat off for once. You think this will shut me up just because you toke your fucken hat off. Nice hat hair by the way jerk."

"I had it." Right before Kakuzu could make a move Hidan hits me in the head with his scythe then pats my head beacuse _he's a gentleman and must follow Jashin's rules_. I wake up again this time in a different, a bit better looking room and chained into a bed. I slowly look up and stare around in the room. As I see a mirror I notice I was in a dress. "Who the hell put me in this fucken dress! I'll kick that bitch!"

"Heh. So you're up un?"

"Lovely..." I glare at Deidara and Sasori as they enter the room. Sasori walks over to a corner and sits down as Deidara walks over to me. I shoot a quick glance at Sasori and then Deidara. They glare at each other and then Sasori grabs out one of his puppets and starts fixing it. I watch him forgetting Deidara is next to me. Theres a long silence until Deidara spoke.

"My art is better then his un." Chills shoot down my back. My head turns as it meets Deidara's face.

"Mind getting out of my face you man-bitch and who the put me in this dress!?"

Deidara smirks. "No and someone else put you in that dress. Even thou you look pretty in it un."

"Heh. Quit flirting you idiot. I'm not for sale." I stick my touge out at him. Deidara shoots back a bit.

"You brat. I'll-"

"You'll what Deidara?" Everyone in the room moves their eyes to the door. It was Leader or Pein is more like it.

"Nothing Leader-sama un."

"Good. Get the hell out of here then. I want to talk to the hostage." Sasori gets up leading the way out of the door with Deidara right behind. Pein then closes the door and walks over to me. " Who the hell put me in this dress and why?!" I quickly cover my mouth as the words escape. He smirks.

"Konan. Shes the only female member in the Akastuki."

"And? Why?" All he did was smirk.

"I want you to join the Akastuki."

I shoot him with a stunned look on my face. "Join? Join? I'm not fucking joining anything you jerk! First you kidnap me, then put me in chains then put me in a dress!? I'm never joining this shit!"

"You sure?"

"What the hell is th-" I start screaming my head off as Pein's eyes turn purple. Dam. Forgot he can do this. Screaming contuines for a bit as blood starts coming from my ears. He smirks with satifaction and stops. I breathe deeply in, still holding my head with my hands.

"You want it to stop?" He asked. I nod my head as a yes. "Then join the Akastuki." I shake my head slowly as a no. I can hear him laugh since my back was turned to him. His evil laugther making chills down my spine. Before he closed the door, he turns back to me and says, "Oh you will join, soon or later." He bursts into laugther as he slams the door. I turn on to my other side and glare at the mirror. Great. Yami and Ami are gone and the Akastuki just fucken captured me. What am I supose to do now?


End file.
